Dragon's Tooth
Dragon's Tooth is a well trained squadron of Rune Knights led by Aether Cade. This team is notable for it's incredible diversity, with Aether himself being the only human in the squad, yet still being a Dragon Slayer. Strength Dragon's Tooth is an exceptionally powerful squad of Rune Knights. The captain, Aether Cade, was the former guild master of Dragon Gunfire, a guild haled as the third strongest in Fiore. Aether's power was leaps and bounds above the members of his guild, and his magical aptitude is off the charts. His first lieutenant, Jayla Lucis, is also a powerful Mage, possessing high level Light Magic for both offensive and supportive purposes. As a female Calco, her magic power is also considerable. Crash, the third member, is also exceptionally powerful, an anthropomorphic cat experimented on by the Magic Council. He is a skilled user of Crash Magic, but can use his magic to repair things as well as destroy, as long as he's the one who breaks them. This makes his magic rather unique, even amongst Crash users. Equipment All members of Dragon's Tooth have a set of Black Steel armor, a material just as strong as Adamantine. They also have access to standard Rune Knight equipment, including energy blasting staves. Dragon's Tooth has its own personal tank, made using science acquired from the Alvarez Empire after the war between the two nations in X792. Despite its large size, the tank is incredibly fast. It possesses a cannon on the front which fires incredibly powerful blasts of magical energy, similar to that of a Jupiter Cannon, yet weaker due to its smaller size. It also possesses a magic machine gun and two hatches for the occupants to pop their heads out of, and fire blasts of their own magical energy. Aether generally acts as the pilot, but all of the other members of the squad are able to pilot it as well. Members [[Aether Cade|'Aether Cade']] - The captain of the squad, and the former guild master of Dragon Gunfire. He is a Plasma Dragon Slayer, with plasma hot enough to melt through nearly anything. He is also an accomplished swordsman, sound tactician, and utilizes a wide variety of support magics. He joined the Rune Knights in order to protect the weak. His kindness and power gained him enough respect that he was directly asked by the Magic Council to head up his own squad as a Rune Knight. He has defeated Cronus Saturnalia in single combat, twice, and led his guild to victory against Othrys, the Legion Under the Black Sun, and even led a division of soldiers during the Bellona Alliance War. Jayla Lucis '- The first member to join Aether's squad, and the one that serves as his first lieutenant. The former ambassador to Fiore from Minstrel, Jayla is a Calco, and as such, is immensely gifted in the art of magic. Her specialty is Light Magic, which allows her to manipulate nearly the entire electromagnetic spectrum. Along with her magic, her specialty is strategy. She is the most intelligent member of Dragon's Tooth, capable of discerning crucial information from the smallest of details. She does most of the strategies of the team. 'Crash '- The physically strongest member of Dragon's Tooth, despite his small stature and skinny body. Crash is an anthropomorphic cat that was a former experiment of the Magic Council, trying to make an army of animal/human hybrids that could use magic. Despite the experimentation, Crash is not feral at all, instead appearing to be polite and occasionally snarky due to the morals he learned from one of the scientists. Originally, Aether and Jayla were sent to capture Crash and bring him back to the Magic Council, but ultimately ended up joining Aether's squad. Crash is a skilled user of Crash Magic, which is how he got his name. His magic in particular is more unique, allowing him to both break and apart objects, and put back together anything that he breaks. [[Red Orlock|'Red Orlock]] - The final member of Dragon's Tooth, and the one who functions as the guild's scout. He is a Vampire, but has undergone various experiments and has several natural abilities that makes him incredibly powerful by Vampire standards, despite being only, chronologically, 23 years old. His immense strength and magical prowess has lead him to be an arrogant and prideful fighter, believing that very few, if any, can match him in power. Unfortunately, his claims appear to hold at least some merit, as he is the second strongest member of the squad, second only to Aether. He is despised by his peers, yet, for some reason, Aether sees potential in him. Trivia The term Dragon's Tooth references the myth of Cadmus, and how he sowed Dragon's teeth into the earth to create warriors. Category:Team Category:Rune Knights Category:Dragon Slayers